


He Can't Have Her

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [87]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Creepy Uncle, F/M, Female Cale, Genderbending, Male Rita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Rick puts two and two together, and he doesn't like the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can't Have Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Insert Genderbending Here! Female Cale, male Rita; everyone else stays sufficiently canon.
> 
> Prompt: Dragit, lust

Rick wasn't sure what was creepier, when he thought about it. That the Dragit had a family-- a wife, kids, the whole kit and caboodle-- or that the Dragit had once had a thing for Cale's mother. It wasn't hard to imagine what the woman had looked like; Cale had shyly admitted her father claimed her to be the spitting image of his Beloved. If that were true, she'd been a beautiful woman indeed.

But her mother had died when she was young, and so she hadn't really known her except in stories.

Still, following that thought out hadn't made him rest any easier. If the Dragit was anything like some humans, he'd had a type that he liked above all others, and it wasn't about to change.

“So, just so we're clear; if I get a shot at the Dragit, I'm going to kill him.”

For once, Rafe nodded his approval. “So maybe you made a good choice after all, Cale.”

Rick glared at him while Cale ducked her head in quiet gratitude and pleasure.


End file.
